Far Away
by Banana Sehun
Summary: Jika kebahagiaan bisa dibeli dengan uang Sehun rela jatuh miskin hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi Luhan memberinya dengan cuma-cuma. HunHan. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Far Away**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance dan Drama**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan Cerita abal-abalan**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki telanjangnya menapaki lantai sedingin aspal jalan. Perasaan dingin dan membeku merayapi ujung jari kakinya dan naik sampai ubun-ubun. Kaos kumal yang dipakainya tak dapat lagi menghalau dinginnya malam. Kaki sekurus rantingnya ia bawa menuruni tangga sepelan mungkin agar tak ada suara gemerisik bahkan jika itu hanya gesekan kulitnya dengan lantai kayu yang dipijaknya.

Kunci yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan gemetar terjatuh menimbulkan suara gemericik khas. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang takut-takut jika seseorang di dalam sana terbangun dan menemukan keberadaannya. Kunci itu ia raih kembali dan ia arahkan ke lubang pintu hingga muncul bunyi klek. Nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan tanpa sadar kini mengalir lepas.

Kepalanya memutar segala arah dan hanya kegelapan yang ia tangkap sejauh ini. Lampu teras berpendar redup seolah tak bernyali melawan kelamnya malam. Kali ini kaki telanjangnya kedinginin lebih dari yang sudah ia dapat. Kakinya dapat membeku kapan saja jika tak segera ia langkahkan pergi.

Ia bawa tangan mungilnya dan ditangkup kearah bibir yang sudah membiru berharap sedikit kehangatan dari sana. Entah sudah berapa lama kakinya melangkah hanya sepi yang ia temukan. Daun yang melayang tertiup angin menjadi temannya sementara. Rambut panjangnya akan sedikit-sedikit berkibar menutupi matanya dan tangan kurusnya ia gunakan untuk menghalaunya walaupun itu akan terjadi 5 menit sekali.

Mata rusanya menemukan jalan bercabang yang orang sebut perempatan dengan lampu lalu lintas yang hanya menyala di area kuning saja. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak membiarkan otaknya berpikir panjang kemana arah yang akan ia tuju. Mau dirinya bawa kemana langkahnya kali ini?. Tak ada sekalipun tempat yang akan memberinya kehangatan. Sekalipun jika dirinya mati itu lebih baik daripada memutar arah untuk berbalik. Setidaknya dirinya pernah merasakan apa itu neraka. Sorot lampu mobil di ujung sana membuatnya bersiap-siap melangkah menuju aspal lebar. Dan ketika mobil itu hanya berjarak 100 meter dari tubuhnya dia sudah merasa siap menerima tubrukan keras pada tubuh ringkihnya. Siapapun itu dirinya akan berterima kasih karna sudah membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Lampu kerlap-kerlap juga musik yang mengalun keras sudah menjadi hal biasa di setiap club malam. Pasangan muda mudi asik mengesek atau menggoyangkan tubuh mereka secara sensual. Satu atau dua tangan akan menjalar beremas bagian tubuh yang membuat mereka gemas.

Aroma alkohol juga asap rokok bergumul diudara menciptakan perpaduan yang menyenangkan. Jika kau orang awam mungkin kau akan merasa sesak. Tapi tidak jika hal-hal seperti itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Kucuran alkohol yang bertabrakan dengan balok-balok es menjadi alunan merdu bagi penikmatnya. Termasuk pemuda berambut ash grey yang tengah menabrakkan gelas kacanya dengan gelas kaca milik orang disebelahnya lalu menegaknya penuh kepuasan.

"Aktor Oh! Sedang naik daun dan tengah pergi ke club. Tak takut skandal eh?" Yang ditanya menyeringai sedikit dan menyesap alkoholnya lagi.

"Perempuan-perempuan itu terlalu silau dengan pesonaku untuk mendengarkan hal-hal buruk tentangku" ujar lelaki yang disebut 'Aktor Oh' sombong. Senyum dibibirnya berganti geraman kesal ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar untuk sekian kali.

Bedebah sialan. Siapapun itu ingin ia kutuk ke neraka sekarang juga.

Tangan panjangnya menekan tombol merah dan mematikan ponselnya membuat benda itu terdiam tenang. Tak taukah orang diseberang sana apa artinya kesenangan tanpa sedikitpun gangguan. Berbotol-botol alkohol berbagai merk yang tersusun rapi di rak sana sudah menunggu lembaran dollarnya. Dan dengan itulah dirinya bersenang-senang. Membuang sisa-sisa dollarnya yang menumpuk seperti sampah.

"Tak ingin turun?" Seorang disampingnya bertanya lagi sok peduli seperti mereka adalah kawan lama. Siapapun orang pasti akan ingin berteman dengannya hanya karna wangi dollar yang menyeruak dari sisi pori-pori kulitnya.

"Mereka terlalu liar. Dan aroma keringat mereka membuatku ingin meludahi tiap lantai yang kupijak"

Lelaki disampingnya tergelak lalu menggeleng jenaka. "Seberapa tinggi harga dirimu itu?"

"Yang pasti lebih tinggi dari gubuk tempatmu bernaung" Lagi. Sepertinya lidahnya memang diciptakan untuk menyerukan kalimat-kalimat merendah untuk segala makhluk hidup yang ia temui.

Dirinya menyesap alkohol mahalnya sendiri ketika lelaki itu memilih turun ke lantai dansa dan bergabung dengan manusia yang tengah menggila dibawah sana. Kepalanya ia goyangkan menikmati gesekan kepingan hitam yang dimainkan diujung sana oleh seorang profesional membuat keadaan semakin memanas. Beberapa muda mudi berjalan sempoyongan sambil berangkulan menyusuri lorong gelap dibagian belakang.

Bercinta. Sepertinya bukan hal buruk tapi akan menjadi jika orang-orang sialan itu menemukannya pulang dengan bau sperma yang menyengat.

Tangannya menarik dompet dari saku jeans dan mengeluarkan segepok dollar dan menyebarnya begitu saja membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya berlarian memungut tiap lembarannya.

Dirinya tak boleh terlalu mabuk untuk menyetir kearah apartementnya. Jalanan yang cukup lenggang membuat semuanya terasa mudah. Pengaruh alkohol yang bersarang diotaknya tak terlalu memberi efek buruk hingga dirinya dapat menyetir dengan normal. Tapi tidak akan bertahan lama jika sesosok entah apa itu muncul di depan mobilnya lalu bunyi benturan terdengar keras setelahnya.

.

.

.

Demi rating dramanya yang melonjak tinggi dirinya tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan orang lain bergelanyut dipunggungnya. Terkecuali untuk orang yang baru saja tidak sengaja mencium bodi mobil mahalnya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur akan hal itu bukannya malah tak sadarkan diri membuatnya beribu kali kerepotan.

Dihempaskannya tubuh si perempuan yang sekurus ranting itu di ranjang empuknya lalu dirinya memutar arah ikut merebahkan diri menyelami mimpi yang menggantung-gantung.

Jika bukan karna efek alkohol yang menggerogoti kesadarannya hingga titik paling bawah mungkin saat ini adalah waktunya untuk menerbangkan lembaran dollarnya dari balkon dan meracau tak jelas.

Hartanya.

Kekakayaannya.

Semua hal yang membuat orang lain berlutut dikakinya. Dia tak butuh.

Jika lembaran dollar itu mampu memberinya kebahagiaan ia rela jatuh miskin hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah bertemu dengannya?" wanita berumur dengan barang branded yang melekat apik ditubuhnya berjalan tergesa. Pesonanya masih terpancar walaupun kerut keriput sudah terlihat dibeberapa bagian wajah yang terpoles make up itu.

Sosok disebalahnya berjalan tak kalah tergesa sambil fokus pada ponsel ditangan yang terus bergetar membuatnya mengumpat tertahan. "Dia menghilang sejak semalam. Aku sudah menghubunginya ribuan kali dan ribuan kali juga ia tolak" ucapnya bersungut-sungut lalu mengusap hidungnya.

Tangan si wanita yang lebih tua menekan digit-digit angka hingga terdengar bunyi ting pertanda dirinya berhasil membuka pintu yang menyembunyikan bedebah kecil itu. Segala cacian juga nasihat sudah ia siapkan untuk bedebah itu santap bersama sarapan sehatnya. Tak peduli jika waktu masih terlalu pagi untuk menyalurkan emosi tertahannya.

Tangannya membuka pintu dari kayu mahoni itu dan menemukan buntalan selimut yang menggunduk disana. Belum dirinya sempat berteriak kekagetan sudah menyerangnya terlebih dulu ketika tidak hanya satu kepala yang menyembul dari balik selimut tapi ada dua dengan rambut panjang salah satunya.

Emosinya semakin membumbung tinggi membuat tenaganya seolah dalam porsi besar untuk meraih selimut dan menariknya jatuh. Si lelaki hanya terbalut celana jeans panjang tanpa atasan lalu si perempuan terbalut dengan baju dan celana kumal disertai darah yang mengotori sprei di bawahnya.

Astaga. Kepalanya ingin pecah saat ini juga.

"Bangun kau Oh Sehun! Hey!" Si wanita berumur memukuli si lelaki dengan tas brandednya berulang kali dan si korban mengerang kesakitan dan membuka matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Demi tuhan ini masih pagi dan aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu" erang si lelaki tanpa sopan santun berharap mendapatkan tidurnya lagi. Tapi tangannya yang ditarik keras membuatnya gagal.

"Lelah bercinta maksudmu?"

"Bercinta apanya? Apa tidur dengan memeluk guling kau sebut bercinta?"

"Lalu kenapa perempuan itu ada diranjangmu?" Si wanita berumur menyingkap baju si perempuan yang tidur dengan damai dan menemukan bercak kebiruan di sekujur tubuhnya. Yang bajunya ditarik pun merasa terusik dan membuka matanya perlahan menemukan pemandangan asing didepannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah bisa menjelaskannya sekarang?"

Kursi sofa berwarna merah darah kini sudah dipenuhi empat manusia yang memilih duduk di sofa single sambil menyandarkan punggung mereka masing-masing. Lelaki yang paling muda dengan rambut acak-acakan sesekali mengerang sebal.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Aku semalam pulang dari club malam dan tak sengaja menabraknya lalu aku membawanya kesini hingga paginya kalian datang menganggu tidur nyenyakku" jelas si lelaki dengan intonasi yang tak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Mabuk dan meniduri perempuan lalu beralasan menabraknya? Kau fikir aku percaya jika dulu Appamu pernah dalam posisi seperti itu dengan sekretarisnya. Kalian memang sama. Tunggu sampai Appamu tahu dan entah apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu"

"Kufikir Appa hanya perduli dengan perempuan-perempuan diranjangnya"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Apa maumu?" Sehun melakukan gestur mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara seolah dirinya adalah pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Menikah dengannya minggu depan. Dan Suho.. urusi semuanya hingga sibrengsek ini bisa menikah dengan tenang"

Yang merasa terpanggil segera mengangguk mengiyakan. Jika Nyonya besar sudah berkata seperti itu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain melaksanakannya.

"Ya tuhan Eomma.. bagaimana dengan-

"Aku tak peduli dengan gadis-gadis yang mengelu-elukan namamu diluar sana. Aku tak ingin memiliki anak yang tak bertanggung jawab" seolah tak ingin memberikan kesempatan Sehun untuk menolak dirinya segera memotong tanpa bantahan.

"Aku masih 23 dan-

"Aku tak peduli. Hey.. siapa namamu?" Mata sayunya ia bawa kepada perempuan yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut. Juntaian rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya secara merata.

Si perempuan pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menemukan tatapan teduh disana. Perasaan takut yang tadi menyergapnya seolah hilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa hangat "Lu-Luhan"

"Luhan? Orang China?" Yang ditanya lalu mengangguk dan menunduk kembali.

"Mengencani seorang perempuan China lalu menidurinya. Dimana otakmu?" Nyonya Oh melontarkan kata-kata pedasnya lagi pada anak tunggalnya yang menatap malas padanya.

"Mana ku tahu" jawabnya jengah.

.

.

.

"Kemarin aku menabrakmu disini dan kufikir rumahmu ada disekitar sini" Sehun menoleh menatap perempuan yang sedari hanya menunduk tanpa lelah.

"Terimakasih" seolah tak memperdulikan rintik hujan diluar sana kaki telanjangnya segera melangkah keluar dari mobil Sehun. Ia bawa tubuhnya itu pada halte sepi di pinggir jalan dan menemukan mobil yang tadi mengantarnya telah lenyap dari pandangannya.

Akankah dirinya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di halte ini atau berjalan ke aspal mencari kendaraan yang bersedia menabraknya dengan suka rela.

Aroma tanah yang basah membawa aroma yang sedikit memberinya ketenangan. Pikiran kalut yang terus memenuhi otaknya membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ingin rasanya dirinya memukulkan kepalanya itu pada besi tempatnya duduk untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan orang-orang akan mengatainya tak punya otak dan gila.

Langkah kaki orang-orang dibalik sepatu boot mereka juga tangan yang menggenggam payung putih sudah menjadi pusat perhatiannya sedari tadi. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang dirinya habiskan untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri walaupun itu tak berguna sama sekali. Rasa dingin terus menyergapnya tanpa henti dan semakin lama semakin menjadi membuatnya ingin mati.

.

.

.

Diliriknya jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebentar lalu fokus kembali pada jalanan di depan sana. Menghabiskan waktu 5 jam untuk melakukan pemotretan cukup menguras tenaganya walaupun dirinya hanya berpose sedikit. Tapi tetap saja jika sang juru kamera terus menyuruhnya tersenyum tanpa henti dan tertawa tanpa sebab. Dirinya terlalu waras untuk melakukan itu semua.

Air hujan yang sedari tadi jatuh tanpa henti membuat jalanan sedikit licin. Mobilnya bergerak perlahan jika tak ingin tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan lalu namanya akan keluar pada surat kabar keesokan harinya. Hanya karna hujan gerimis seorang aktor terkenal sepertinya mengalami kecelakaan. Benar-benar lelucon murahan. Dibalik kaca mobilnya yang memburam itu matanya dapat melihat jelas halte diujung sana yang ditempati perempuan yang semalam ia tabrak.

Apa perempuan itu gila duduk berjam-jam di luar dalam keadaan hujan tanpa mantel tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kakinya pun masih ia biarkan telanjang dan memucat karna terlalu lama kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau berbicara padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku berbicara dengan tiang disebelahmu"

"Oh. Yasudah"

Kesabarannya benar-benar dimainkan. Sudah baik dirinya memilih menepi dan menghampirinya bukannya membiarkannya membeku dipinggir jalan. "Kenapa kau tak pulang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Yang ditanya menoleh singkat lalu menghendikan bahunya acuh. "Bukan urusanmu"

"Ck. Tentu saja bukan urusanku. Bahkan jika keesokannya kau menjadi patung es pun tetap bukan urusanku"

"Bagus jika kau tahu" sepertinya perempuan berbaju kumal ini mempunyai mulut yang setiap hari diasah hingga mampu membuat kepalanya mendidih.

Dirinyapun ikut duduk dengan jarak dua jengkal dari si gadis. Mantel tebalnya berkali-kali ia rapatkan untuk mengahalau dinginnya cuaca. "Kufikir kau itu gelandangan dan tak punya rumah"

Si perempuan menoleh cepat lalu memasang wajah sedih. "Apakah terlihat jelas?"

"Oh jadi benar. Bagaimana Eommaku bisa menyuruhku menikah dengan gelandangan sepertimu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karna kau bukan tipeku"

"Sialan"

Sehun merapikan mantelnya dan berdiri di depan Luhan. "Tak berkeinginan meminta belas kasih dariku untuk menampungmu?"

"Apa kau akan memberinya?"

"Akan kufikirkan"

.

.

.

"Pilih tempat tidur yang kau inginkan" Sehun melangkah malas kearah kamarnya. Penghangat ruangan segera ia nyalakan ketika kakinya baru saja menapaki dinginnya lantai apartementnya.

"Terimakasih"

Sehun mengernyit heran melihat Luhan berjalan kearah sofa merah darahnya dan duduk disana. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku untuk memilih tempat tidur? Kurasa disini nyaman jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Kamar Luhan! kamar! Kau bisa tinggal di kamar yang berada di sisi kanan atau kiri kamarku. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh"

Yang dikatai memberengut sebal dan berdecak. "Aku tidak bodoh. Aku sudah biasa tidur disofa dan kupikir itu tidak apa-apa"

"Tersarah kau saja" Sehun memilih menyerah dan segera masuk ke kamarnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

 **END/TBC**

 **Review please~**

Kalian suka gak sih karakter Sehun dan Luhan disini?


	2. Wedding

**Far Away**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre : Romance dan Drama**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan Cerita yang abal-abalan.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~Banana Sehun present~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentingan lonceng yang menggema juga wangi semerbak bunga ditambah beberapa orang yang sudah duduk di tempatnya. Gereja yang tak begitu besar sudah terhiasi oleh baby's breath juga mawar putih. Sang pastur tengah berbicara dengan sang mempelai pria. Sesekali sang pengantin pria akan mengangguk dan tersenyun kecil. Usia sang pastur yang tak muda lagi membuatnya terpaksa bersikap sopan. Walaupun benaknya sudah muak dengan segala saran juga nasihat yang ia petuahkan untuk calon mempelai sepertinya.

Bahkan dirinya pun tak ambil pusing dengan pernikahan ini.

Pintu utama gereja yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka kini menampakkan dua sosok lawan jenis yang tengah bergandengan menuju altar. Yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki menyematkan senyum malaikatnya pada pasang-pasang mata yang menatap intens keduanya. Sedangkan si perempuan hanya menatap lurus kedepan seolah tak ada orang selain dirinya disini.

Gaun putih nan bersih juga berat yang ajaibnya terasa pas ditubuhnya membuat bebannya semakin bertambah. Seharusnya seseorang yang akan menikah sepertinya harus menampakkan senyum bahagia atau memasang wajah tegang berkeringat dingin. Tapi yang dirasakannya hanya perasaan bosan.

Melakukan suatu hal yang tak kau hendaki sama sekali pasti membuat perasaanmu tidak senang atau pasti tertekan. Apalagi yang dia lakukan sebuah pernikahan yang menurutnya adalah suatu hal yang sakral. Berjanji di hadapan Tuhan sehidup semati dan benang merah tak kasat mata akan membelit keduanya. Siapapun ingin menikah, termasuk dirinya. Tapi pernikahan seperti ini sama sekali bukan impiannya walaupun gaun yang ia gunakan sudah lebih dari kata mempesona.

Gaun yang dikirim oleh seorang kurir dua hari yang lalu dalam kotak biru besar bersama sepasang sepatu kaca putih yang luar biasa cantiknya. Dirinya tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bisa memakai hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi ketika menemukan note kuning yang terselip di dalamnya membuat perasaan bahagia melingkupi hatinya. Tak ada satu pun perempuan yang akan menolak gaun indah mengkilau seperti ini.

Dan hingga dirinya bisa memakainya lalu berjalan menuju altar dengan seseorang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Suho yang dengan suka rela menjadi walinya. Bahkan dirinya dapat menebak jika pria disebelahnya ini belum merasakan apa yang dinamakan pernikahan tapi dengan mudahnya menjadikan dirinya sebagai walinya.

Mata nya yang bening seperti rusa bertubrukan dengan mata setajam elang disudut sana. Dirinya sedikit terpesona oleh tampilan juga paras yang semakin hari semakin tampan. Entah bagaimana Tuhan menciptakannya hingga menjadi sebuah mahakarya yang menakjubkan. Matanya berkedip sekali untuk menghilangkan binar kekaguman disana. Dirinya tak ingin pemuda arogan itu terlalu berbangga hati setelah melihat ekspresi memuja dari wajahnya.

Sesasat setelah kakinya tepat berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu dan tangannya digenggam olehnya entah mengapa segala perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan secara bertubi-tubi mengaliri setiap pembuluh darahnya hingga rasanya penuh dan membahagiaan. Ratusan kelopak mawar merah berserakan di otaknya tak tahu sopan santun.

Kain berjaring yang menutupi wajahnya secara penuh membuat segala rona yang terpancar di pipinya tertutupi dengan mudah. Sang pastur yang telah memulai ritual janji pernikahan membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan tipis ia gunakan untuk memilin pinggiran gaun yang bisa ia gapai dengan jarinya. Matanya memanas saat bibirnya mengucap kata "Saya bersedia" dengan lantang. Pertahanan dari sifat angkuhnya perlahan roboh ditambah saat pemuda yang saat ini telah sah menjadi suaminya membuka tudungnya dan mencium keningnya singkat.

Bukankah saat ini mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang sebenarnya.

Tangannya diraih oleh pemuda itu untuk ia pasangkan sebuah cincin bermerk cartier. Orang-orang bilang jika makna dari cincin ini begitu dalam. Tapi siapa peduli jika orang yang kau nikahi tidak lebih dari seorang pemuda berwajah tembok ditambah sifatnya yang menyebalkan. Kini giliran dirinya yang memasangkan cincin kepada suaminya. Seolah memang tercipta untuk jarinya cincin itu meluncur dengan mudah dan cepat.

Dan mereka berbalik kearah kursi tamu dan menampilkan senyum kebohongan.

Persis seperti skenario yang mereka susun semalam sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat cocok?"

"Kufikir juga begitu tapi jika kau tahu kalau pernikahan ini berlandaskan paksaan mungkin kau akan mengenyahkan persepsimu tentang itu"

"Paksaan?"

"Ya. Nyonya Oh menemukan mereka berbaring di ranjang yang sama satu minggu yang lalu dan kalimat Sehun harus segera menikah dengan gadis itu keluar tanpa bantahan dari bibir terpoles lipstick mahal miliknya"

"Melihat tontonan gratis eh? Apa Nyonya Oh melayangkan sepatu hak tingginya kearah putranya itu atau tas mahalnya yang bergesekan dengan kulit Sehun secara bertubi-tubi?"

"Yang terakhir. Bahkan setelah itu Sehun masih sempat mengumpat di depan Eommanya. Coba saja kau ada disana Xing"

Keduanya yang asik bersilat lidah ditengah-tengah acara pernikahan dengan tak tahu malunya dan kini malah terkikik membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik kecil kearah mereka.

Si pria yang mencoba mengontrol tawanya dengan tangkupan tangan pada bibirnya dengan begitu keras seolah tak ingin satu pun tawanya keluar. Sedang si wanita menggigit bibirnya kencang rapat-rapat meredam perasaan geli yang mendalam.

Keduanya pun berdiri dan bertepuk tangan ketika kedua mempelai telah selesai dengan janji suci mereka di hadapan Tuhan dan tersenyum bahagia di hadapan tamu. Seseorang yang mengenal keduanya atau bahkan tahu kronologi hubungan mereka pasti tahu jika senyum yang tersemat disana hanyalah fatamorgana. Tersimpan rasa kesal juga jengkel dari tiap hati masing-masing.

Suho dan Yixing pun berjalan kearah pinggir kursi untuk melihat sang pengantin. Menunggu keduanya untuk melepas sepasang merpati bersamaan dan acara bisa selesai dengan cepat. Tapi siapa sangka jika salah satu merpati memilih terbang kedalam gereja dan berputar-putar sebentar sebelum ikut terbang bebas kelangit biru mengikuti kawannya.

Entah ini adalah pertanda buruk atau memang sang merpati dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm"

Perempuan dengan paras manis alami ditambah bubuhan make up di wajahnya membuat dirinya semakin cantik menggigiti ujung kukunya yang sudah di cat dengan gusar. Bibirnya sudah gatal ingin bertanya sejak tadi tapi nyalinya terlalu kecil untuk mengungkapkannya.

Si lelaki menoleh sekilas karna si perempuan yang tak kunjung bicara. Alisnya terangkat sebelah menimbulkan rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang kendali dengan fokus jika keduanya tak ingin mati konyol setelah ini.

"Ada apa?"

"...kenapa...kenapa kau mau menikah denganku? Padahal jelas-jelas kita tak melakukan apapun malam itu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika kita tak melakukan apapun saat itu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan sebuah jawaban Sehun malah balik melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Engg tentu saja aku tahu. Lagi pula mana mau aku tidur dengan lelaki sepertimu" Jawab Luhan lantang walaupun terbesit rasa ragu disetiap perkatanya.

"Lelaki sepertiku? Memangnya lelaki seperti apa diriku. Asal kau tahu, banyak sekali gadis-gadis diluar sana yang ingin kunikahi di awal kali mereka melihat fotoku di sampul majalah. Dan kau.. sama sekali bukan tipeku"

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan iblis neraka sepertimu. Apa kau tak pernah berkaca dengan muka tembokmu itu. Cih"

Sehun sedikit terperangah dengan perkataan Luhan barusan. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa perempuan berparas lugu sepertinya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang beracun dan berbisa. Ingin rasanya Sehun balik memaki atau malah menurunkan si perempuan di tengah jalan dan membuatnya semakin seperti gelandangan dengan gaun pengantin. Ah Sehun lupa jika perempuan disebelahnya memanglah seorang gelandangan.

"Ku pikir lelaki sepertimu akan mempunyai beberapa simpanan yang akan kau pakai bergiliran tiap minggu di hotel dengan pelayanan yang terbaik"

"Simpanan?" Sehun menyeringai dan melirik si perempuan sebentar dan kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Ide yang bagus. Dan mungkin kau bisa menjadi yang pertama. Jadi bersiaplah terkapar dibawahku malam ini"

Mata rusa yang terpoles eyeliner tebal membuatnya semakin hidup kini terbelalak lebar. Mulut kecilnyapun juga sedikit terbuka. Lelaki disebelahnya benar-benar kurang ajar. "Sialan. Mana sudi aku membiarkan penismu memasuki lubangku begitu saja"

"Jika tidak lupa aku adalah suamimu sayang" balas Sehun cepat dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

"Ta-tapi.. aish.. coba saja kalau berani. Akan kupotong benda pusakamu itu" tantang Luhan sadis. Bukannya takut Sehun malah tergelak melihat respon si perempuan. Mulutnya memang mengucapkan penolakan tapi wajahnya bersemu merah. Tersimpan rasa malu juga gugup yang berkumpul menjadi warna merah di pipi sang perempuan.

Setelah itu Sehun hanya diam tak ingin membalas lagi. Berdebat sama sekali bukan gayanya apalagi jika lawannya adalah seorang perempuan. Maka dari itu dirinya memilih diam. Luhan pun juga hanya diam dan mengalihkan matanya pada rintik hujan diluar sana yang semakin lama semakin lebat.

.

.

.

"Se-sehun.."

"Hmm"

"Sehun-ah!"

"Ada apa?" Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya di sofa depan tv merasa terganggu dengan suara sang istri. Denyutan di kepalanya mulai terasa hebat membuatnya memejamkan matanya sekali sebelum melirik Luhan yang hanya kepalanya saja yang nampak dari balik pintu. Bahkan dirinya pun belum sempat masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti tuxedonya.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya kecil menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekat padanya. "Kemarilah". Tapi sang lelaki tidak kunjung mendekat membuatnya gemas. "Sehun.. kemarilah. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

"Apa?" Sehun berjalan malas menghampiri Luhan dan hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Suasana hatinya sudah sangat tidak bagus karna pernikahan ini dan tak ingin bertambah buruk dengan kelakuan Luhan yang demi Tuhan sangat menyebalkan. Jika bisa Sehun ingin membelah kepala batu Luhan dengan pisau dapur dan menggantinya dengan kerikil dipinggir jalan.

Luhan membuka pintunya perlahan. Tangannya mendekap gaun bagian atas seolah menutupinya dari apapun. "Aku tidak bisa menurunkan resletingnya. Itu hanya sampai tengah dan berhenti disana. Aku sudah menariknya tapi itu tak berhasil. Jadi bisakah kau menariknya kebawah untukku?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan beralih ke belakang Luhan. Dirinya dapat melihat kulit putih mulus yang mengundang untuk sedikit ia berikan belaian memabukkan. Tapi tangannya berhenti ketika melihat bercak keunguan yang mulai memudar yang sedikit mengintip di balik gaun Luhan. Sehun ingin menyingkap sedikit gaun Luhan agar memberinya akses untuk melihat lebih banyak. Tapi akan terlihat kurang ajar jika dirinya benar-benar melakukannya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan mulai menurunkan resleting gaun Luhan. Tapi ternyata gagal. "Reseletingnya rusak. Tunggulah sebentar akan ku carikan lilin dulu"

Luhan menoleh kearah perginya Sehun. Punggungnya yang terekspos sedikit membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Ditambah gaun yang sengaja mempertontonkan pundaknya secara percuma membuatnya harus mendekap dadanya erat. Dirinya pun dapat melihat jika daging payudaranya sedikit nampak. Ugh dia sangat malu sekali walaupun gaun ini terasa anggun saat dipakai.

Sehun mendekat dan segera menggesekkan ujung lilin itu pada resleting berkali-kali. Tangannya mencoba menarik resleting itu perlahan dan ternyata berhasil. Benda itu dapat turun dengan mudah menampakkan punggung Luhan lebih banyak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Sehun membuat dirinya dengan berani meniup-niup punggung Luhan. Empunya pun segera berputar tapi malah membuat gaun itu luruh kelantai membuat keduanya terkejut. Terlebih si perempuan yang bertambah malu. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut celana dalam dan Sehun melihat itu.

"Wow" celetuk Sehun.

Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun ketika dirinya selesai membenahi gaunnya untuk menutupi dirinya dengan sempurna. "Yak dasar kurang ajar! Mesum!"

Sehun terkekeh singkat. "Siapa yang kau bilang mesum? Bukankah kau memang sengaja menjatuhkan gaunmu agar aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang indah itu. Yah walaupun payudaramu tak cukup besar tapi itu tak masalah"

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah. Astaga.. "I-ini.. a-aku aku tak sengaja. Ugh keluar kau!"

Luhan mendorong tubuh besar Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya karna tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menahan gaunnya agar tak jatuh lagi. Dipasangnya ekspresi sebal yang berlebihan untuk menutupi rasa malunya yang sangat besar. Ditambah si lelaki yang makin tertawa lebar membuatnya semakin kesal. Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya kencang dan tak lupa memutar kuncinya untuk memastikan agar Sehun tak masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti bom yang akan meledak. Wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas sampai ke telinga. Ugh.. bagaimana bisa dirinya merelakan orang asing melihat tubuhnya. Setelah itu Luhan meloncat-loncat gemas dan menjambaki rambutnya sebal untuk mengurangi rasa malu juga kesalnya. Bahkan tangannya sudah gatal ingin menggaruk tembok sanking gemasnya.

.

.

.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Dasar mesum"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa-apaan perempuan ini tiba-tiba mengatainya mesum tanpa sebab.

"A-aku bilang ja-jangan mendekat!" Teriak Luhan lagi kini dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

Dengan cuek Sehun menyamankan duduknya di sofa yang lebih dulu di duduki Luhan dan menekan-nekan tombol remot mencari saluran yang menarik. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang berekspresi takut seperti dirinya adalah virus yang mematikan.

"Kenapa? Ini apartementku. Terserah aku mau melakukan apa"

"Ya ya terserah kau saja" setelah itu Luhan memilih pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kepalanya bisa mendidih lama-lama jika terus berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat kepergian Luhan hanya tersenyum senang. Bahagia rasanya bisa membuat perempuan itu kesal. Sudah satu minggu tinggal dengannya denyutan di kepala Sehun setiap hari semakin bertambah. Jadwalnya yang sangat padat ditambah setelah pulang malah menemukan Luhan yang membuatnya bertambah kesal. Jika bukan karna kemauan Eommanya dirinya tidak akan mau menampung perempuan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Hey Oh Sehun!"

Bruk

"Ugh"

"Sialan kau Luhan!"

Brak

"Bwahahahahahahaha"

Sehun meringis ditempatnya merasakan lembaran boneka beruang kecil. Tapi tetap saja ini menimbulkan nyeri di hidungnya yang menjadi korban. Sial, dirinya menyesal menanggapi panggilan Luhan dengan menolehkan tubuhnya hingga mendapatkan lemparan sayang dari sang istri di malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

Dan kekesalannya semakin bertambah ketika ingin melempar boneka itu kembali Luhan dengan cekatan menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam dan tertawa menyebalkan.

Hahh.. Sehun berharap wajahnya tidak cepat keriput karna terlalu banyak menyimpan kekesalan pada sang perempuan.

.

.

.

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat peregangan agar ototnya tidak terlalu kaku. Diliriknya jam weker di meja nakasnya yang tepat menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Samar-samar cahaya matahari mengintip dari celah gorden yang masih tertutup rapat. Mata sipitnya masih enggan terbuka walaupun tubuhnya sudah dalam posisi duduk.

Rambut coklatnya yang berantakan malah menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Dilangkahkannya kaki panjangnya itu kearah kamar mandi untuk meraup air menghilangkan kantuk di matanya. Setelah merasa sedikit segar Sehun melangkah keluar dan mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusak rambutnya keatas.

Mata elangnya menatap punggung Luhan yang membelakanginya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit dari otaknya. Seringaian lebarpun muncul di wajah bantalnya.

"BOOOM LUHAN-AH!"

Prang

"A-astaga"

Yang dikagetkan pun tersentak dan secara tidak sengaja tangannya menyenggol mangkok berisi sayuran yang sudah ia cuci. Tubuhnya otomatis berjongkok membersihkan pecahan mangkok yang menyebar juga sayuran yang kembali kotor. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya bergetar diiringi tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdenyut kencang menimbulkan perasaan takut di benaknya.

"Hey Lu-

"Ja-jangan mendekat" Luhan sontak memundurkan tubuhnya yang masih dalam posisi jongkok. Bukannya menuruti perkataannya Sehun malah semakin melangkah mendekatinya. "A-aku mo-mohon ja-jangan mendekat"

Tubuh bergetar Luhan sudah menempel pada tembok membuatnya tak bisa bergerak mundur lagi. "A-aku tidak a-akan mengu-laginya lagi.. ja-jangan menyakitiku"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang ingin menyakiti Luhan? Sehun memandangi tubuh Luhan yang masih berjongkok dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan yang memeluk kakinya erat. Sehun benar-benar tidak paham situasi seperti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Lu ak-

"Ja-jangan me-menyakitiku hiks a-aku hiks mohon" Sekarang bukan hanya tubuhnya yang bergetar. Bibir Luhan pun juga bergetar menahan isakan. Dan tanpa sadar kepalan tangannya tengah menggenggam salah satu serpihan mangkok yang kini meneteskan darah segar dari tangannya.

Sehun dibuat bingung juga khawatir. Apalagi darah dari tangan Luhan terus menetes. Ingin sekali dirinya mengambil serpihan itu tapi bagaimana bisa jika Luhan sedari tadi terus melarangnya mendekat.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia dalam kondisi depresi yang berat terlihat dari psikisnya yang tak normal. Mungkin dia pernah mengalami hal-hal yang membuatnya mudah ketakutan hingga menimbulkan trauma dari dirinya sendiri. Dan tadi.. sepertinya rasa traumanya sedang mengambil alih kesadarannya membuatnya bersikap berlebihan"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Sebagai suami harusnya kau lebih tahu" Dokter Zhang menepuk bahu Sehun sekali sebelum merapikan peralatan kedokterannya kedalam tas hitam. "Aku sudah menaruh beberapa obat di meja. Usahakan dia meminumnya setelah terbangun. Aku pergi dulu"

Sehun masih mematung melihat kondisi Luhan yang kini terbaring diranjang kamarnya. Tangganya yang terluka kini sudah terbalut perban berwarna putih. Dinding kokoh dalam hatinya perlahan retak menimbulkan sedikit rasa iba. Sehun berpikir mungkin hidup Luhan yang sebelumnya berjalan sangat berat.

Tak ada satupun gelandangan yang hidup dengan baik begitupun dengan Luhan. Sekelebat bayangan bercak keunguan di punggung Luhan membuatnya berspekulasi jika bekas itu didapatkannya karna sebuah pukulan. Mungkin saja dulu Luhan pernah mempunyai masalah dengan seseorang sehingga meninggalkan bekas.

Entah itu hanya pemikiran sepihak Sehun saja. Hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana kebenarannya.

Hanya ada perasaan iba dan kasian yang dia rasakan pada perempuan itu. Dirinya adalah seorang artis yang sedang naun daun dan gelandangan seperti Luhan sama sekali tak bisa disandingkan dengan dirinya.

Ponsel disakunya bergetar dan diraihnya benda itu. Nama Suho tertulis disana membuatnya menghela nafas kesal. Baru saja dirinya melupakan jika hari ini dia akan melakukan sebuah pemotretan. Ditatapnya Luhan sekali sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

"Ugh"

Luhan mengerang sedikit saat rasa pusing melanda kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Kepalanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum di segala bagian. Matanya pun terasa perih untuk dibuka. Didudukannya tubuhnya itu perlahan dan menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Emm lebih tepatnya ranjang salah satu kamar apartement Sehun yang kini ia tinggali.

Otaknya memutar ulang kejadian yang terjadi sehingga membuatnya seperti ini. Setelah itu mulutnya merutuk sebal akan perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan. Pasti setelah ini Sehun akan curiga. Tapi tidak mungkin, dirinya yakin jika perasaan Sehun sedingin ekspresinya.

Diturukannya kakinya itu kelantai yang dingin membuatnya berjengit kaget. Mata rusanya dapat melihat beberapa bungkus kapsul beserta segelas air putih di meja nakasnya. Seolah tak perduli Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Suasana sepilah yang ia dapat ketika membuka pintu kamarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun disana. Mungkin lelaki itu sedang pergi atau mati entahlah Luhan tak peduli. Dengan cuek dihempaskannya tubuh kurusnya itu pada sofa dan menekan remot tv mencari-cari saluran yang menarik. Tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa membuat tertarik. Dirinya malah semakin bosan.

Clek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Bukannya Sehun malah ada Suho yang muncul disana. Dirinya dibuat heran bagaimana Suho bisa tahu password apartement Sehun. Seakan bukan urusannya Luhan hanya menatap Suho datar.

"Sepertinya Sehun sedang keluar" Ujar Luhan.

"Eoh.. aku tahu. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil beberapa baju" jawab Suho sambil melangkah santai masuk ke kamar Sehun.

Luhan yang dibuat bingung pun mengikuti Suho. Bisa dilihatnya Suho tengah membuka lemari pakaian Sehun dan tengah mengeluarkan beberapa kemeja dari sana.

"Memang Sehun dimana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Di Bucheon. Dia sedang ada pemotretan disana" jawab Suho tanpa menoleh.

"Oh.."

"Tadi kata Sehun kau sedang sakit. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Emm ya. Aku sehat. Emm Suho-ssi.. bolehkan aku ikut denganmu? Aku sangat bosan disini"

"Tidak. Sehun pasti akan marah"

"Ayolah.. aku tidak akan mengganggu" kini Luhan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mata rusanya imut agar Suho luluh dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Tap-

"Yeah.. terimakasih Suho-ssi. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang baik. Tunggu disini aku akan mengambil jaket sebentar" setelah itu Luhan melesat ke kamarnya meninggalkan Suho dalam ketermenungannya.

Suho baru sadar jika Luhan memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Sehun. Pemaksa.

.

.

.

Luhan memandangi tempat pemotretan dengan wajah bahagianya. Suho menyuruhnya untuk duduk di salah satu tenda yang disediakan. Tapi dirinya sedikit keras kepala dengan mendekat kearah kerumunan orang yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Dia dapat melihat Sehun dengan jelas yang tengah berpose santai dengan seorang perempuan cantik. Luhan sedikit berdecak karna menemukan Sehun yang tengah tersenyum manis disana.

Tak disangka Sehun menyadari kehadirannya dan menatap dingin kearahnya. Luhan yang tak peduli membalas tatapan Sehun dengan juluran lidah mengejek sebelum pergi kearah tenda yang tadi dimaksud Suho. Disana dia dapat menemukan Suho yang tengah asik dengan ponselnya juga dua orang wanita yang tak dikenalnya sedang berkutat dengan baju-baju digantungan juga peralatan make up. Luhan menyamankan duduknya di sebelah Suho dan memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah keluar dari kerumunan lalu membungkuk sebentar dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Sehun dingin sambil membuka jas biru cerahnya dibantu salah satu wanita yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan" jawab Luhan cuek.

"Lihatlah penampilanmu itu. Ck, benar-benar seperti gelandangan"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dilihatnya tubuhnya itu yang terbalut kaos kumal juga celana kebasaran. Tak lupa jaket berwarna hijau yang dipakainya. Sebenarnya ini jaket Sehun ngomong-ngomong. "Memangnya kenapa? Kurasa ini tidak memalukan" jawab Luhan bingung.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Pulang sana.. kau hanya merepotkan saja disini. Lagi pula kau tak ada kepentingan apapun" ujar Sehun lagi dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Aku kesini bersama Suho. Jadi tak ada urusannya denganmu" balas Luhan tak kalah angkuh.

Suho yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng. Dirinya sudah biasa menemukan Sehun dengan sifat angkuhnya. Tapi tak disangka jika sifat angkuh Sehun juga berlaku pada perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Luhan-ssi.. bisakah kau menolongku untuk membeli beberapa kopi di seberang jalan sana. Karna sepertinya kau membutuhkan sedikit hiburan daripada berdebat dengan Sehun disini" ucap Suho kearah Luhan yang sudah siap melanjutkan perdebatannya lagi dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah tidak betah berada satu tempat dengan iblis ini cih" setelah itu Luhan menerina beberapa lembar uang dari Suho dan berjalan keluar tenda dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan kesal. Tapi sebelum itu Luhan berbalik lagi membuat Suho dan Sehun bingung. Luhan menginjak kaki Sehun dengan penuh perasaan lalu berlari keluar. Sehun yang menjadi korban berteriak marah menyumpahi Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan menunggu bosan pada barista diujung sana yang tengah meracik kopi pesanannya. Sebenarnya dia merasa canggung berada di tempat yang terasa asing baginya. Yah walaupun tempat pemotretan Sehun juga terasa asing setidaknya ada orang yang dikenalnya disana. Kepalanya mengedar melihat pengunjung yang tengah menikmati kopi mereka.

Suara deheman dari arah depannya membuatnya tersentak dan segera menerima dua cup kopi panas yang mengeluarkan aroma yang khas. Luhan membungkuk sebentar lalu membawa kopi-kopinya pergi.

Lampu penyebrangan yang berwarna merah membuatnya harus menunggu beberapa detik lagi untuk mencapai sebrang. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan beberapa orang yang juga ingin menyebrang sepertinya. Tapi siapa sangka jika tiba-tiba mata rusanya melihat dua lelaki berpaikan serba hitam. Nafasnya langsung tercekat ketika dua lelaki itu juga menyadari keberadaannya.

Luhan langsung berlari kearah kiri dan membatalkan rencananya untuk menyebrang. Beberapa orang berhasil ia tubruk untuk mempercepat laju larinya. Sesekali kepalanya akan menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan dua orang lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya tengah mengejarnya. Kakinya berbelok kearah keramaian pasar yang penuh dengan orang-orang berharap dua lelaki itu akan kesusahan menangkapnya.

Nafas Luhan berhembus tidak teratur. Kini dirinya telah keluar dari area pasar dan berlari ditengah-tengah gang gelap yang sepi. Tetesan-tetesan air dari ujung atap menghujami kepalanya membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Kopi yang dipegangnya ikut bergetar dan mengotori tangannya membuatnya mendesis kepanasan.

Suara ketukan sepatu yang semakin dekat kearahnya membuatnya terus melajukan kakinya walaupun dirinya sudah merasa letih.

Sret

"Mau kemana kau?"

Tapi sial.. Luhan tertangkap oleh mereka dan kedua tangannya dicekal erat. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya berantakan guna melepas cekalan keduanya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dari kami hah?"

"Le-lepas brengsek"

Dua lelaki itu seolah tuli dan menarik Luhan entah kemana. Luhan yang merasa dirinya terancam menumpahkan kopinya kearah dua lelaki itu. Dirasa mereka lengah Luhan langsung berlari kembali. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya berlari. Kakinya terasa kebas karna terlalu dipaksakan untuk melangkah. Cahaya matahari yang sudah meredup seiring berkurangnya tenaga Luhan. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas. Keringat terus membanjiri tubuhnya membuat kaosnya lepek.

Luhan memutuskan masuk ke area taman yang ia temukan. Disembunyikannya tubuh kecilnya itu pada semak-semak yang tumbuh dengan rimbun. Walaupun begitu tubuhnya masih terus bergetar ketakutan. Disetiap helaan nafasnya dirinya mengucapkan do'a atas segala keselamatannya.

Grep

Tubuh Luhan mematung kaku ketika pundaknya dipegang erat dari belakang. Dirinya sudah putus asa jika orang itu akan membawanya ke neraka lagi.

"Luhan?"

Tapi bukan suara menakutkan yang ia dengar. Melainkan suara seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi indra pendengarannya tak tahu malu. Luhan memutar kepalanya perlahan untuk memastikan siapa yang menyentuhnya.

"Se-sehun"

Grep

 **TBC**

 **Review please~**

/tebarbanana/

Kalian tidak akan menemukan luhan yang polos dan lugu disini karna gw sengaja buat luhan jadi perempuan yang setrong (?)

Dan kalian juga gk akan menemukan sifat sehun yg bejat dan kejam karna disini sehun hanya arogan dan sombong karna profesinya yang seorang artis.

Sehun yang bejat dan kejam itu sudah terlalu mainstream..

Udah bener gk sih kalo ff ini dikasih rated T?


End file.
